Zutara Week 2012
by misslexilouwho
Summary: My first time doing Zutara Week, and I am so pumped! This year's prompts: Serendipity, Momentous, Transcend, Whimsical, Heartstrings, Faded, Seasons. Rated T for language and sexual-ness in later prompts.
1. Serendipity

Zutara Week 2012 – Day One: Serendipity (Discovering something nice while trying to find something else.)

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not mine. Wish it was, but it's not.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko walked through the hallways of his palace. It was still weird to think of it as _his _palace. It had always been his, but when he was the prince or crown prince, not the Fire Lord…

Nonetheless, Zuko had been perfectly content to just walk around and do as he pleased – he didn't want to bother the servants, even though it was their _job _to do what he told them to do. He was wandering towards the kitchen, as he was rather hungry.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Your Honor! Sir! Wait!" A squeaky voice rang behind him. He stopped and turned. It was one of his servants. "Mistress Katara is here, Your Honor."

A smile crept up on Zuko's face. He had invited Katara to visit him weeks ago, but she had been so busy, rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, and then traveling with Aang, she had no time to visit. This was certainly a pleasant surprise.

"Have her join me in the kitchen." With that, he turned and walked into the kitchen, a spring in his step now.

xx

Katara walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sifu Hotman," Katara smiled and let out a giggle as she plopped down next to the Fire Lord. "Or would it be Fire Lord Hotman?"

"Fire Lord Hotman sounds good," Zuko grinned. "It's so nice to see you again. It's been months!" He took a handful of the food he had found in the kitchen – a small bowl of Sizzle Crisps and a tall glass of Watermelon Juice. He offered some to Katara, who shook her head. "Are you sure? Do you want anything? Some Leechi nuts? Purple berries? Anything? I can have Ty Long cook you up some Water Tribe cuisine."

Katara shook her head once more. "No thank you. I'm good. I actually wanted to talk to you about Aang…"

"Yes, how is he doing? We should be getting together soon to continue our Harmony Restoration Movement. "

"I…he's fine. Always busy."

Zuko understood what was going on. "Are you…planning on breaking up with him?" Secretly he was ecstatic. When he and Mai broke up several weeks ago, he was okay with it because it meant he was free to fantasize about Katara without Mai getting mad at him. Not that she got mad much, but still.

Katara shook her head. "I already did."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck. "I…I'm sorry that you had to break up with him."

"It's okay. We weren't as close as we used to be. Besides, I had my eyes on someone else…"

"Oh." His face drooped a bit.

Suddenly Katara leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah."

Zuko smiled. Today certainly was better than he expected. He was just looking for something to eat, and instead, he got a kiss from the girl he loved. And, she was a good kisser.

* * *

K. So that was short and had a terrible ending. I'm sorry. I hope the rest are better.


	2. Momentous

Zutara Week 2012 Day Two: Momentous (An event of great importance or consequence, especially when considering the future.)

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not mine.

This day is an AU piece – Set in modern times, Katara and Zuko have been dating for several years and have decided to take the intimacy up a notch – but will it be good or bad?

* * *

Katara walked into the small apartment and she and Zuko were sharing. They had moved in together after Katara graduated high school. They were both attending Ba Sing Se University, and figured it might be easier to live together off campus that separately on campus.

She was nervous. Today was the day. Katara and Zuko had talked about this day for a long time. Today, Katara and Zuko where going to have sex. _Deep breathes, Tara. Just…go change into something sexy. That's what Suki said to do. _Walking into her and Zuko's bedroom, Katara knew exactly what she was going to wear. She pulled the red lacy bra and panties set from her underwear drawer and put them on after stripping down. She placed her dirty clothes in the hamper and then looked for something to wear over the under garments. Her tight fitting blue dress, with the plunging v-neck would work. She slid that on and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her hair, leaving the long, chocolate brown locks down – her hair loopies were the only pieces of hair that were up. Katara put on some of her favorite perfume and walked back to the bedroom. She waited by sitting on the bed.

Zuko arrived home, wondering where his girlfriend was. It was probably the most important day in their relationship so far – they were going to have sex! "Tara?" He called out. When he heard her voice reply "In here!" he followed the smell of her perfume and found her laying seductively on the bed. He felt himself getting an erection already.

"Wow. Tara, you look…amazing." He said with a smile. "I can't wait to see you without that dress on."

"Well the come over here and help me get it off," Katara gave a smirk and he came over to the bed.

xx

Katara was sitting in the bathroom, leaning up against the tub. It had been a month since she and Zuko first had sex. They had done it several more times to get the feel of it, as it hurt the first two or three times. But Katara wasn't thinking about how their last sexual encounter was so wonderful that the pair reached their orgasms simultaneously. No, Katara was looking at the little stick in her hand. And she started to cry.

Zuko was in the kitchen making dinner. They were having Tentacle Soup – one of Katara's favorite dishes. When he heard the crying coming from the bathroom, he left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. _She's been in there for a while…I wonder what's wrong…_

"Katara? Are you okay?" He asked after knocking on the door. She was leaned up against the tub, tears running down her cheeks, onto her neck and chest.

"Zuko…I…I'm pregnant." She looked down at the stick with the two lines, showing that she was, in fact, pregnant. She looked so upset. Katara was so worried that he would leave her if she kept the child so she said, "I'm sure I can figure out a way to cause an abortion. I can flood my stomach and drown the child, or just block the flow of food going to the child or—"

"Katara. No. We are keeping this child." Zuko said sternly. She looked up at him, oceanic blue eyes on amber gold ones. She was confused. "I'm not leaving you. I know you think that's what's going to happen because of Aang and Toph, but I want to stay with you. If you really don't want to have a child right now, we can give it up for adoption."

Katara nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay. I love you, Zuko."

"I love you, Katara."

xx

Six years later, Ursa was running around the house that Katara and Zuko bought. The couple was sitting on the porch, watching as their daughter played with the toys on the front yard. Zuko squeezed Katara's hand. "See, babe? Aren't you glad that we decided to keep the child?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. I love Ursa with all my heart. And Iroh, too." She rubbed her stomach, smiling at the man next to her. The rings on their fingers and the smiles on their faces where enough to show anyone in the area that Katara and Zuko were madly in love. The momentous day so long ago had changed their lives for the better.

* * *

So this may be one of the only times I use the word in the story itself. If you are wondering what happened between Aang and Toph, here's my little thing – Aang and Toph dated for a while in high school (sophomore-senior year) and during their junior year Aang got Toph pregnant. Aang left Toph, not wanting to be a father this early, and Toph got an abortion. The most likely reason Katara got pregnant was because the condom broke. (They knew not to not use condoms.) I really hope you enjoyed this fic!


	3. Transcend

Zutara Week 2012 day three: Transcend (To surpass a limit or achievement. To go beyond your limits)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender _ but I really wish I did.

Another AU piece – it stars Young!Zutara and it's a bit on the angsty side.

* * *

A ten-year-old Zuko came running into the garden. Tears were streaming down his face. Azula was always going to be better than him, and he knew it.

They were working on a new move, and while Zuko struggled to get it right, Azula got it right away. Ursa watched on as Zuko fell to the ground time and time again, but he was persistent and continued to do it. She admired this about her son. She wanted him to be better at something than Azula, but Azula always went above and beyond with firebending. So while Zuko ran out to the garden, Ursa talked with Sozin: Zuko would start lessons with Master Piandao for dual swords.

Zuko sat by the pond, but he didn't notice he was not alone. The young girl from the Water Tribe, Katara, was here too. Zuko shouldn't have been surprised. It was summer, and Chief Hakoda and his children came to the Fire Nation every year.

At eight years old, Katara could tell already that Zuko wasn't as good as Azula, but she supported Zuko. He was older than her, but he was a lot nicer than Azula was. She walked over to him and sat down. "What's wrong, Zu-Zu?" She asked, curious.

"Don't call me that. And nothing's wrong," he said, though something seemed wrong.

"I know something's wrong. Tell me…Please?" She batted her big blue eyes at Zuko, who wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Okay. Azula was being Azula. We learned a new move, and while I still tried to do it, she got it right away. And then she laughed at me when I still couldn't do it. I hate her!" He shot a fire ball at the water. It was weak, but the anger behind it showed through.

Katara leaned on Zuko and rubbed his back. "It's okay. You'll be better than her someday. Someday very soon."

Zuko looked at the young girl. "You really think that?"

"I do, Zuko." She smiled and the two hugged.

* * *

This is very short, but I started on this late. The idea of Katara and Hakoda visiting the Fire Nation every year is an idea I got from Like a Dove's fanfiction, In The Same Candlelight. I suggest you check it out. On the Avatar wikia, it says that when Zuko was a child, Piandao taught him in the ways of the dual sword, so I got that and incorporated it into the story. If you can't tell, Azula always surpassing Zuko in firebending is kind of the 'transcend' in this – she goes above and beyond the limits given to her and Zuko, where Zuko can barely make the limit. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but whatever.


	4. Whimsical

Zutara Week 2012 Day Four: Whimsical (To be playful/unpredictable especially in an appealing or amusing way.)

I know it's well past Zutara week, but I came to a complete brain fart and I couldn't figure out what to write for this. This story will kind of follow day three, where Zutara are kids and Hakoda and his children visit for the summer.

Okay, well, the standard disclaimer belongs here. Off we go!

* * *

Zuko was 13. Katara was 11. They were entering that awkward stage – you know, the one where girls start to find guys _really _good looking, but guys are still kind of like 'ew girls'?

Katara was developing breasts. Hakoda was not pleased about this. With Kya gone, who was going to help her get bindings and such? Thank the spirits they had the summers – Ursa could take her. Azula was nearing that stage as well, if she wasn't already there.

That summer, Ursa had taken Katara and Azula to get them fitted for new bindings. Zuko, begrudgingly, tagged along. It was either go with his mother, or stay at the palace and 'sword fight' with Sokka. (Which basically meant practicing his sword skills until Sokka came outside, yelled that he wanted to fight despite being horrible at it…and you get the picture.) So while Ursa, Katara, and Azula were in the fitting room, Zuko sat outside of it, sulking and occasionally staring at the attractive girls that were in the shop.

Katara walked out of the fitting room, wearing nothing on top but her new bindings – not even bindings, but a real bra. "Fit for a princess!" Ursa had said. "Go check it out in the big mirror out there." _Obviously, she wants to embarrass me to the point of no return, going out there with nothing on top. _

"K-Ka-Katara!" Zuko yelped, looking over at the dark skinned girl. Where was her shirt?! And…why did she look so…_sexy_?

"Augh!" She exclaimed, running back into the room. It was so unexpected, unpredictable. Zuko was scarred, but he also found himself attracted to her. Wait what?

"Ursa, could we please go home now? If I make it there before dying of embarrassment?"

"Oh, Katara, it's not that bad. It's a nice bra—"

"Your son was out there. He saw me."

"OH. Oh…well…um…Yes. We should be going home. Azula, we can get you something another day." Ursa took the bindings, and bra (once Katara changed) and went to purchase them. "I'm so sorry, Katara."

Zuko couldn't help but watch Katara the whole way home.

* * *

Yeah. This sucked. And it wasn't really on target. Whatever. I hope the next one will be.

I'm so sorry I didn't update when it was needed. Oops. I know it wasn't completely on target. "Unpredictable" to be would be the mother sending Katara out there, knowing that Zuko was there. I just wanted some Awkard!Katara sorry.


End file.
